


Always

by Kate7950



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ghosts, Labor & Delivery, One Shot, Pregnancy, Sad, Single Parents, sad but also kind of happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate7950/pseuds/Kate7950
Summary: Just a little Future Gohan and Videl oneshot. Takes place after Gohan's death from the androids.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a repost from a fic I wrote back in 2012 that is on my fanfiction.net account but decided to post it here as well.

"Alright now dear you have been doing so great…it's almost time to push…you'll get to meet your baby before you know it." A woman said to her with a soothing voice.

Videl painted and slowly looked up at the women with tired eyes. What did she know; she wasn't the one bearing through twelve hours of hardcore labor with not a bit of help from pain medication. Not that she would even had the choice anyways. Since the Androids have been around they have destroyed every hospital in the city destroying any and all means of medical treatment for survivors, and leaving her no choice but to give birth to her child in this dark, cold underground shelter.

She didn't mind the fact that she was giving birth virtually alone with just two former nurses by her side. She didn't even care that much about the pain. She was solely focused on the fact that soon she would birth a child into this god forsaken hellhole that was earth. Something she vowed against ever doing…until she met him.

The only reason she decided to keep the pregnancy was because of him. This baby was her last link to the man she loved, the love of her life that died in a last ditch brawl against the terrors that plagued the planet. She knew he died for her…trying to protect her from them and if he had only know…he would have done it for the baby as well. This baby was a part of both of them, a product of their love and need for each other in a time of sadness and desolation.

"Oh god!" she yelled out as she felt a horrible pain go through her lower abdomen. Oh how she wished he was here with her. He always knew how to make her feel better.

One of the nurses ran and knelt in front of her...quickly examining her.

"Alright hun this is it. During the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can ok?" the nurse said grabbing a clean towel.

Videl quickly nodded her head as she bit her lip through the pain. Soon she would meet the littler person who has been taking her uterus hostage these last nine months.

Videl suddenly felt the sharp pain again yelling out as it sent waves over her body.

"Alright now dear push! One…Two….Three…" the nurse encouraged.

Videl bore down and pushed hoping she wouldn't have to do this for too long.

Damn it Gohan why did you have to leave us! She thought.

"Alright hun good job I can see the head starting to crown!" the woman said wiping the sweat from her brow.

After about thirty minutes of pushing like this Videl was exhausted and could barely catch her own breath. By any logic shouldn't she have had a baby by now?

The nurse checked her again and looked at her with a frown "Videl come on hun I know it has been a long journey but you are almost there just give me one more big push and that beautiful baby will be here!"

Videl violently shook her head "nnnooo…no I can't…I can't push anymore I don't have any more energy."

The nurse snapped back "yes you can Videl! You have made it this far."

"I caaaan't" Videl cried with tears coming out of her eyes. She fell back in defeat she was never going to have this baby.

Yes you can Videl…you can do anything if you put your mind to it. A familiar voice in her head said.

Videl suddenly sat up in shock "Goo…Gohan?"

That was his voice wasn't it?

The nurse looked up at her again as she began to feel her abdomen contracting again "Videl this is just one more big push! One….Two…Three…"

Videl grabbed on to the side of her cot and bore down and began to push harder than she ever had before, as if her life depended on it.

I'm here for you Videl...always. His voice said in her head again.

"I…know…I…can…Gohan…." She said as she gave one more final push.

Just as she fell back after her last almighty push she heard a faint cry…a baby's cry…

"You did it Videl she's here!" the nurse said to her as she quickly wiped the baby off and placed it on her chest.

"She…" Videl said stunned. She had a daughter…their daughter.

"Congratulations mama it's a girl…a beautiful, healthy raven haired girl!" the other nurse said with joy.

"A girl…a baby girl…" Videl said with tears streaming down her face as she soothed her daughter who was still lying face down against her crying her eyes out.

One of the nurses quickly cut the cord and wrapped up the baby girl helping to subside the crying. The other helped prop Videl up as she was handed her daughter. Videl looked down at the little bundle, taking her finger and gently stroking the baby's check. The baby girl responded with a yawn and then opened her eyes, just enough for her mother to see how beautiful they were.

"She has his eyes…his beautiful brown eyes…" Videl said on the verge of tears again.

The same eyes that would look down at her with passion as they made love. The same soft brown eyes that would admire her lovingly as she sat on the other side of the couch from him many nights. They were the same brown eyes that shed tears during their long lingering goodbyes every time he would have to leave her.

Videl wiped the tears that formed from her eyes and gave a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. "I love you Gohan…always…I will protect her just like you protected me…"

She knew one day they would see each other again. It may not be in this world. But she knew it would at least be in the next. Until then she had their daughter to raise. A gift he left her before his final battle with the androids. And she was going to make sure that their daughter knew what an amazing man her father was.

"So do you have a name for her yet?" one of the nurses said smiling down at the new mother.

Videl smiled and looked up at her knowingly "yes of course."

It would be the only name that would be fitting for this child.

Pan Son.


End file.
